Clingy Girls And Cold Shoulders
by ScorpioSmile
Summary: AU-Ally is tired of girls constantly throwing themselves at Austin who doesn't have the heart to do much about it. She finally snaps, resulting in Austin seeking her forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, Pack Buddies :)**

 **So this is like a totally random thing that has been floating around in my head and half of it has been typed and sitting in my documents for around a week now.**

 **Anyway, I decided to complete it and post it soooo hope you guys like it.**

* * *

They sat on opposite ends of the couch.

She stared straight ahead at the TV while he snuck quick and careful glances at her every few seconds.

The atmosphere in their apartment was tense. So tense and thick that Austin felt as if he had trouble breathing.

At one point, she had caught him looking at her.

It's quite impressive that he didn't snap his neck, given how fast he turned away from her heated glare.

The entire situation was killing him.

Usually, Ally would be snuggled up to him as close as possible, sneaking kisses here and there. She would be drawing invisible shapes on his chest, tilting her head up to brush her lips across his neck and more often than not, she would drag her hand away from his chest, slowly moving south until they reached the front of his jeans.

She would then proceed to give him a trailer of what was to come once they got into bed.

Not to say that they've never done anything on the couch because you can bet your asses that they have.

Multiple times on multiple occasions, actually.

Obviously though, with them now on opposite ends of that same couch, none of the above seems like it will take place, given the brunettes very rare pissed off mood.

She hasn't said a word to him since they got back from dinner an hour or so ago and he has had enough.

He turns his head towards her and carefully calls out, "Ally?"

She turns to him. "Yes?"

"You're mad at me," He states and Ally raises her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"What? No, why would you say something like that?"

At this, Austin purses his lips and sinks further into the couch, her sarcasm practically punching him in the face.

The brunette watches as a pout forms on his lips and she almost melts.

 _Almost._

She won't give in this time around. Nope.

The same thing has happened one too many times.

They go out together a _s a couple_ , but some blind female bat doesn't take notice of this or they do and just don't care about the fact that he has a _girlfriend_. They shamelessly throw themselves at him and proceed to flirt (Very badly, in her opinion) with him while practically ignoring her very presence.

Not to say some brainier girls haven't backed off at the sight of her flaming warning glare, because they have. It was just those rare few that didn't get the idea and took her short stature and innocent, harmless appearance for granted.

However, it wasn't just the girls who flirted with him that got on her nerves, no. It was also him, her boyfriend.

Her Austin. Her sweet, loving, handsome, and more often than not, _clueless_ boyfriend.

Also too nice. He's too nice.

Firstly, why is he clueless? This is why; He just didn't notice that girls would practically trip over themselves while trying to get his attention and in doing so, piss his girlfriend off in the process.

Ally isn't usually the jealous type. Sure, she got slightly territorial of him sometimes but don't all girls have that in them even if it's just shown in small amounts? Also, she trusts him wholeheartedly. No way does she believe that he would ever drop her for one of those desperate girls and even if he did, he would let her down easy and not do it behind her back.

Not that she wants to even think about that because really, she strongly believes that it won't ever come to that.

But that point brings forth the second question. Why is he too nice? This is why; Those occasions where he _does_ notice that girls are throwing themselves at him and inevitably pissing her off in the process, he doesn't have the heart to do much about the situation.

The most that he does is politely steer the girl away from him or curl his arm around Ally's waist, bringing her close to him in a way that shows that he has a girlfriend. Obviously though, some girls _still_ won't get the idea and all he does then is smile all cutely and listen to whatever it is the blind female bat is rattling off.

Ally sort of thinks of herself as nice too since she doesn't make a scene out of those situations. Rather she just keeps herself snuggled close to Austin's side while occasionally sliding her hand down his chest and abs.

(She also glares at the desperate girls but whatever, she's still nice.)

But, there's only so much a girl can take! By no means though, is she asking that he completely pushes the girl aside or anything because she knows that that isn't him. Like previously stated, he's just really nice.

However, she wouldn't mind him saying something along the lines of 'I'm sorry but I'd really like to get back to my date with my girlfriend'

That would suffice but no! He won't do that and she's had enough.

Tonight was the last straw. They had gone out to dinner and apart from the flirty waitress, the night was going great. It was when they were about to leave the restaurant that things began to take an annoying turn.

 _Annoying_ as in Macy Carter. She had attended high school with them three years ago and she possibly had one of _thee biggest_ crushes on Austin. He's never payed her any mind though since he had been pining over Ally throughout his years at Marino High.

They had gotten together just a few months before senior year after Ally herself had asked him out. (Seeing as how he was too shy to ask her out himself and because of the fact that he would always stutter around her, not able to get out a clear sentence.)

He's become much more confident around her though, obviously, seeing as how they've been together for a while now. That shyness though, will sometimes resurface but by no means is Ally complaining. She finds is quite adorable actually.

Anyway, Macy ran into them at the restaurant and made a show of launching herself at Austin who had to let go of Ally's hand to steady himself.

"Oh my God! Austin! I haven't seen you in forever!" She had screeched so loudly that she caught the attention of every other person in the restaurant.

Ally was so sick of these situations already and was about to exclaim 'Are you fucking serious?' but instead found herself muffling her laughter when Austin gently pried himself away from the girl before asking, "Uhm, I'm sorry but who are you?"

Macy's jaw just about hit the floor at not being recognised but she righted herself fairly quickly and proceeded to refresh the blonds' memory of her.

Fortunately for Macy, Austin did end up remembering her and much to Ally's chagrin, invited her to accompany them for ice-cream.

The rest of the night consisted of Ally listening to the two rattle on and on about high school and the Biology class they used to have together, all the while Macy touched and slid her hands over Austin's bicep every chance she got.

The fact that Austin looked uncomfortable every time her touch lingered abit too long should have kept Ally from being pissed off at him but she couldn't shake the anger of him inviting a girl who no doubt still wanted him along with them on date night.

Granted, he never left her out of the conversation, his arm stayed around her the entire time and he occasionally lovingly pressed a kiss to her temple or cheek.

It was because of this that she remained calm and polite towards Macy.

Once they were on their way to their respective cars, said girl then invited Austin to a Mets game to which he replied with, "That sounds dope, we'll be there." Ally watched as Macy grimaced before covering it up with a faux sympathetic expression.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry but I only have one extra ticket. I thought you and I could catch up some more, you know?" Macy ended her question by _again_ sliding her hand up Austin's bicep to rest on his shoulder, not taking any notice of Ally on his other side who was sending daggers her way.

Austin raised his eyebrows at Macy. "Oh, uhh, well, I don't know Macy-"

"No, no come on! I'm sure Ally will be okay with it! Won't you, Ally?" Macy had the nerve to send an overly sweet smile towards her, still clutching onto Austin's shoulder.

By now, Ally was too annoyed to say anything and Austin noticed.

"Alls, you alright?"

 _Of course she wasn't alright! Could he not see that? No, he could! He just wouldn't want that to be let out in the open and scare his best bud Macy away!_

With anger and even though she hates to admit it, jealousy coursing through her veins, Ally pried herself out from under her boyfriends arm and glared at the two.

"Me? Yeah, I'm perfect! Dandy! Say, Austin, why don't you go with Macy, huh? Go pick up your ticket so you won't be late for the game tomorrow."

Austin raised his brows and pulled away from Macy's grasp, reaching out to Ally. He didn't get to even touch her with a finger though, seeing as how Macy had the audacity to pull him back with an ecstatic smile gracing her features.

"That's a great idea! My apartment is right around the corner!"

Ally spoke through clenched teeth. "How convenient!"

By now, Austin was extremely uncomfortable and turning away from Ally, he spoke to Macy. "Look, thanks for the offer, Macy but I gotta decline, alright? I think we caught up plenty tonight."

With that, he turned around to face his girlfriend who was now long gone.

"Ally?" He called out and ran towards where their car was parked, leaving Macy to huff out a breath and get on home.

As suspected, he found her leaning against the car with her arms crossed over her chest.

Without a word, he retrieved the keys from his pocket and unlocked the car before they hopped in and drove to their apartment in silence.

This obviously brings us to the very tense situation on the couch...

Still sunken into the couch, Austin wracked his brain for something to say.

He wasn't completely clueless. He knew why Ally was mad. Hell, he'd be mad too if some guy who liked Ally in the past were to show up randomly and proceed to openly flirt with her and touch her, said touched lingering too long.

If anything though, he'd be even worse! Let alone getting mad if the touched lingered, he would lose his shit if some guy were to even touch her in his presence.

(Even if it wasn't in his presence.)

Don't get him wrong though. He's in no way the controlling type. He completely trusts Ally and they both share the same circle of friends which obviously consists of both genders.

If any of the guys from that said circle were to, for example, hug her, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash and neither would she if the same were to happen with one of the girls with him from that circle.

That's all thanks to this little thing called trust.

He does understand though that what happened with Macy tonight was a little too over the top seeing as how she was not in their usual circle of friends and because of the fact that, not that he really knew at the time, she had been going crazy for him throughout their years at school.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Ally shake her head before mumbling out, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

He said nothing when she got up from the couch. Rather; he watched as she smoothed down her dress that she hadn't changed out of before circling around the couch and heading for their bedroom.

He switched the TV off and looked down at his own attire from dinner. Black slacks accompanied by a black button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Austin groaned and threw his head back onto the couch, knowing full well that he shouldn't be disappointed that Ally hadn't launched into the usual:

" _Baby, it's okay. I know that you thought nothing of her."_

" _It's her fault for not realising that you were on a date."_

" _They're just blind to the fact that you have a girlfriend."_

" _They can't resist you. I don't blame them."_

He knows that he needs to get a grip and be assertive towards these females who seem to not take notice of his Ally whenever they're out together.

It has occurred more than a handful of times and he isn't blind to the fact that he can't always expect Ally to just roll over and act as if the situation isn't bothering her.

No, no, he can't ask that of her, especially since she has been so good about those situations. Now, it's his turn to show her that he accepts the fact that he's in the wrong and that he needs to show some backbone when it's needed.

Heaving himself up from the couch, Austin follows Ally's path into their bedroom, immediately being greeted by the sound of the shower going from the ensuite bathroom.

Walking up to the door, he twists the knob and says a silent 'thank you' that they hadn't gotten the lock fixed.

Despite having a very spacious and expensive apartment, the water heating was crap and they usually had to wait a good few minutes before it warmed up. This is why he finds his girlfriend in nothing but her underwear, leaning partly into the large shower stall, testing out the water temperature with her hand.

His breath hitches at the sight and he slowly walks over to her petite form.

Seeing as how she was deep in thought and still mulling over the annoying Macy Carter, Ally jumped slightly when she felt a pair of strong arms go around her waist, pulling her tight against an equally strong chest.

"Hey, beautiful."

She rolls her eyes. Leave it to Austin to approach an annoying subject with an insouciant attitude.

She shuts the water off and twists out of his warm embrace, turning to face him with a pointed look.

He gives her a sheepish smile.

"Really?" She deadpans and his smile drops.

Sighing, he steps back and runs a hand through his hair. "Ally, I'm sorry."

His pout is back and she again feels herself melting but she stays strong, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I know that I'm a pushover and that I don't really know what to do in situations with all these girls and everything but I swear, I don't- I mean I don't _not_ do anything about it because I like it or something, no, not at all, I just- I don't know."

His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he rambles and he keeps running his hands through his hair, trying to get his point across.

"I never intended to make you angry when I invited Macy for ice-cream and to be honest I didn't even have an idea that you _were_ angry in the first place. It's just halfway through the rest of our date that I realised- _Shit!_ Why'd I do that and Macy was all over me and you were angry and I was really annoyed too, it's just that I didn't know how to tell her nicely and-"

"Austin, Austin, stop," Ally cut him off, fighting back her smile that was sure to surface if he kept going on and on with that adorable troubled expression on his face.

He sighed again. "I really am sorry, Ally."

Ally smiled up at him and stepped forward, twining her slender arms around his neck, while his went to lightly rest on her hips. "I can't stay mad at you," She said softly and leaned up on her tiptoes to nuzzle her nose against his.

The tips of Austin's ears turned red and he smiled. "No?"

"No," Ally answered and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his.

His arms immediately tightened around her hips, pulling her semi-naked body closer to him which earned him a moan of approval from her. She bit down on his lesser lip and he sucked in a breath through his nose, opening up for her and tilting his head for better access.

Ally used one hand to cup his cheek, drawing his face impossibly closer while her other slid down to rest on the waistband of his pants where she lightly tugged.

Austin smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "I'll let you get back to your shower."

The teasing tone of his voice gave away the fact that that was far from what he wanted and playing along, Ally bit her lip. "Yeah, not gonna happen, Moon. Come here."

She yanked on his belt loops and fused their lips back together.

A few moments past before Austin's neck began to hurt. He had a solution for that.

Ally giggled when he reached down to cup her butt where he gave a light squeeze before hoisting her up. Her legs latched around his waist and he gave a throaty groan when she moved her lips to his neck, sucking and biting.

He carefully made his way out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, settling himself on the bed, resting his back against the wall while Ally positioned herself to straddle him comfortably.

Austin gave a particularly loud groan when she bit down on the corded muscle on his neck, his heart racing a mile a minute.

Through his heavy breathing, he said, "Ally, about tonight."

"Mm-hmm?" Ally mumbled, still working away on his neck.

He ran his hand up her torso while the other sought purchase at the back of her neck, tangling his fingers into her chocolate curls. "If something like that occurs again-"He said, pausing to take another breath when she sucked harshly on his earlobe, "I'm gonna be more assertive. I promise."

Ally pulled away to look him in the eye. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh," He nodded and moved his face forward to return the favour, gently biting down on her pulse point before soothing it with his tongue.

Ally tilted her head to the side, offering him better access. "I'll hold you to that," She breathed and curled her fingers into his blond locks.

Two minutes later saw Austin in just his boxers as he rolled them over, settling himself on top of Ally and snaking his hand around to undo her bra while their tongues battled for dominance.

Her panties were next and once they were gone, she slid her legs up his toned torso, settling her feet at the top of his boxers, pushing them down his thighs.

He kicked them off and pulled away from her lips, smiling down at her and nuzzling her cheek.

"I love you."

He said it with complete and utter seriousness, gazing down at her lovingly.

Ally bit her lip and smiled. "I know. I love you too."

With that said, Austin kick-started the first of many rounds into the night.

* * *

 ****PLEASE READ****

 **Haha, that sounded so needy but anyway, I'm not gonna label this as 'COMPLETE' because I might add one or two more chapters to it. If ya'll think that's a good idea, leave me some suggestions and tell me what you guys would like to see.**

 **I was thinking on doing something where Austin makes good on his promise on being assertive or even a chapter where Austin is the one getting pissed... Give me some ideas, yeah? It'd be greatly appreciated.**

 **Ah, and to all of you waiting on a chapter for Blood Moon, as usual, please be patient with me. Y'know, senior year and all that crap -_-**

 **Alright, that's it. Let me know what you guys think and again, leave me some ideas.**

 **Love you guys.**

 **PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally had never seen Austin this pissed. Ever.

He was always so reserved, so quiet, so cool and… _collected_.

Now… _Now_ , he was anything but.

Everytime she attempted to approach him, he brushed her off or just avoided contact all together; his expression unlike anything she's ever seen on his handsome face. He even brushed off all her attempts at talking to him, shaking his head and raising a hand whenever she tried to speak.

Realising that she was getting nowhere, she just gave up and figured it would be best to have him cool down.

Though it didn't look like he would be cooling down anytime soon…

In the kitchen from her perch on one of their barstools, she was able to see his tensed up side profile in the living room.

His hair was mussed up from his hands continuously running through it, his jaw flexed every few seconds, his nostrils flared, tense shoulder muscles caused his black button down to stretch tight across his back more than usual, and thanks to his rolled up sleeves, Ally was able to see the very prominent veins and tendons along his forearms that resulted from his tightly clenched fists.

Everything about him now differed so much from how he had been just a few hours ago.

It was their weekly date night and Austin had been his usual sweet, attentive and charming self. Holding the door open for her, cracking dorky jokes, randomly giving her sweet kisses, hanging on her every word, and here and there; he copped a feel underneath their table.

They were at one of their favourite restaurants for an early, light dinner since they would be spending their night with a few friends at a club.

They had declined the offer of going to a club from Trish at first, seeing as it was their date night but after she reminded them that she would be leaving for her new job in Chicago in four days, they readily agreed and promised to make it up to each other on their next date night.

Dinner went smoothly. They left for the club. Things in the club were going smoothly. They were having a blast with their friends; laughing, dancing, talking, drinking, everything was going smoothly.

But then Caleb Parker-pretty much the male equivalent of Macy Carter-showed up and things turned tense… and rough.

She and Trish were on the dance floor, giggling away and moving to the vibrating bass of the music pounding throughout the entire club when she felt her scalp prickle, feeling someone's eyes on her.

She turned around and there he was, leaning against the bar in faded blue jeans, a grey shirt and Nike sneakers with a martini in his hand.

Eyes now narrowed, she locked her gaze with his and fixed him with a stony glare that read 'Fuck off, asshole'

Paying no mind that if looks could kill; he would be six feet under right now, Caleb continued to watch her, casually bringing his martini glass up to his mouth for a sip.

It was only when he looked over her shoulder and his smug features tensed that Ally realized that someone had taken Trish's place behind her, taking hold of her waist and sliding their strong hands down to her hips.

"You okay, beautiful?" Austin breathed into her ear as he pulled her back flush against his body.

Sighing in content at the familiar touch of her boyfriend, Ally tilted her head up against his shoulder and brushed her lips across his jaw.

"Mmhm," She answered. "Everything's fine."

"Really? 'Cause you looked kinda tense when I got here. Trish noticed too," Austin said as they continued to move lazily in each other's arms.

 _She was tense? Trish noticed? How long had she been glaring at that piece of crap?_ She wondered.

Caleb was still shooting daggers at Austin and watching Ally, but now from a seat at the end of the bar.

Ally sent him one last fiery glare before tilting her head up against Austin's shoulder again, raising her hand and tugging on his hair to pull his lips down onto hers, wanting to deter him.

Austin's hands tightened against her hips and he dipped his head down further to make for easier movement against her lips in their current position.

"Mm, Ally, wait," He muttered when he pulled away slightly only to have her reach up and pull him back. He chuckled and pulled away again. "Your necks gonna hurt. Here," He said and turned her around in his arms.

Ally smiled and slid her hands up his chest before placing them on his upper arms.

"Now, before you tried distracting me," Austin began and raised his brows.

"I did not try and distract you!" Ally exclaimed over the booming music.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Sure, you didn't. I asked you a question," He ended his earlier unfinished statement.

"And I answered it," Ally retorted, her nose held high. "Now, come here. _Please_ ," She stretched the word out and pouted, leaning up to him. Again, Austin rolled his eyes but met her halfway and pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her upper back, pulling her close to him.

Ally felt her scalp prickle again, feeling that unwanted gaze on her. She tensed in Austin's arms.

"Tell me again that you're fine," Austin snapped when he pulled away from her, no doubt feeling her rigid form against him.

Ally shook her head and bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Austin furrowed his brows and cupped her face in his hand.

"Ally, what is it?"

She sighed and leaned into his warm touch, chewing on her lip before glancing to the side of his shoulder where she met the gaze of Caleb again.

Austin frowned and followed her gaze, dropping his hand and turning around.

It was now Austin's turn to tense up.

Much like Macy wanting Austin, Caleb has always had his eyes on Ally all through high school. The difference though, between the two, was that Austin was all but clueless about Macy's affection towards him while Ally was well aware of Caleb's interest in her.

Everyone, actually, was aware of his interest in her.

It was difficult to _not_ notice, seeing as how he was the so called 'most popular guy in school' (Seriously, I can't stress enough how tacky and stupid those terms are) and that meant that everyone, whether you were interested in knowing or not, would be up to date with whatever went on with him.

Despite being immensely popular herself, Ally had zero interest in Caleb. One of the many reasons she didn't take to him was his arrogance and mentality towards his status at Marino.

She wasn't a fan of the cliché high school cliques. She found it to be quite annoying and downright stupid.

Mentioned earlier, his mentality led him to believe that since he acquired a high following at Marino, it would only make sense for him to date the 'most popular girl' ( Again with those fucked up terms) which was Ally.

However, she always turned down his advances. Not only because she had no interest in him and his arrogant ways whatsoever, but also because of the fact that she had her eye on a very adorable blond who continuously stuttered over his words and tripped over his own two feet when he attempted to converse with her.

To say that Caleb was upset when Austin and Ally began dating would be an understatement. He was _enraged_ and _jealous_.

The entire situation led to him becoming incredibly bitter and downright nasty towards the two. Mainly Austin…

He would pass unwanted comments and insults any chance he got, making sure to do his best to ruffle up the blond's nerves.

However, despite being a bit of a dorky kid, Austin's intimidating six foot something height and broad shoulders were enough to keep Caleb from doing anything too drastic that could endanger his perfect face structure. (Caleb's words.)

He didn't expect Austin to physically lash out on him but he wasn't going to take any chances. Not only that, but he had also been very cautious of saying anything to Austin if Ally was near.

He was especially careful after the time he hadn't seen her coming around the corner from her last class when he passed a comment to Austin about not getting too comfortable and that Ally would realise what she really wanted soon.

Ally came up behind him and tapped his the shoulder.

That day, he had to visit the school nurse, who had to then ask the cafeteria lady to get her some ice which would serve in numbing the excruciating pain in his balls.

Despite doing his best to not get Austin too riled up, there was a day where he had been more than a little cocky, thinking that he could get away with one more comment. He was wrong.

Just a few days short of graduation, Caleb had pushed Austin too far by making a crude joke directed at Ally, resulting in the blond to grip him by the collar before delivering a heavy right hook to his cheek that spun him, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Of all places, that had taken place in the school cafeteria, allowing almost everyone to see Austin's breaking point. There were stares of shock all around, including Ally.

Right after his anger had subsided though, Austin was beside himself with panic, stumbling backwards and his heart thumping wildly at what he had done. He would have probably fainted if it weren't for Ally taking his face between her small hands, gently cooing at him and assuring him that it's alright.

Granted, even if it wasn't alright for Caleb. The moment he had gotten up off the ground with a hand clutching his jaw, he had moved to retreat out of the cafeteria with his posse, turning around until he was at the door to spit out, "I'll get you for this, Moon. Mark my words."

That was the last time the couple had interacted with Caleb. Shortly after, their class had graduated and they embarked on their own journeys, never seeing him again.

Until the night at the club, that is…

Upon meeting Austin's gaze though the throng of clubbers, Caleb raised his glass to Austin in greeting, a bitter smirk on his face.

Austin clenched his fists and turned around, willing himself not to go back to all those times that Caleb mocked him, insulted him, and promised to one day get Ally all to himself. It wasn't worth it.

Ally moved up against him. "Don't let him ruin our night. Let's just head to the table. Trish said something about drinks, I believe."

Austin glanced around at Caleb again before looking back at Ally and releasing a breath.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Another!" Austin roared in a rumbling tone, mimicking Marvel's Thor, causing Ally to roll her eyes and shake her head while chuckling at his dorkiness. She, Austin, Trish, and Dez were all seated together in a cozy booth nestled into the corner of the club opposite the bar.

"Alright, Son of Odin, I think you've had enough," Dez laughed.

Austin grinned and pulled Ally closer to him. "At least I didn't break the glass."

He hadn't had too much to drink since he would be driving Ally and himself home, but a pleasant buzz still thrummed through his body.

That buzz instantly evaporated though, and he was on high alert when he saw Caleb approach their table.

"Well, well, isn't it nice to see all of you again," He remarked haughtily, smirking down at the booth that was occupied by former classmates.

Austin gritted his teeth, saying nothing but fixing Caleb with a harsh glare.

Ally was about to snap at him when Trish beat her to it.

"For your own wellbeing; I suggest you beat it _right now_ , Parker," She hissed frighteningly, getting right to the point and Caleb took a step back, hands up in a surrender gesture.

"So tense. All I wanted was to talk to Ally."

He locked his gaze with her and smiled invitingly.

"Yeah, no," Ally scoffed. "Not gonna happen. Fuck off, Caleb."

Caleb mock pouted and tilted his head to the side. "Are we still hung up on high school drama? Aren't we a little old for that?"

The four friends seethed at the audacity of Caleb when he took a step forward without looking away from Ally who was at the end of the booth.

Austin tensed next to her and she took a hold of his knee under the table, soothingly rubbing it.

"Just a few minutes. Please?" He asked, still smirking.

"Look, buddy, she said no. Now get going," Dez calmly commanded, looking straight at Caleb whose gaze still hadn't moved from Ally's.

"Please?" He asked again. "You wouldn't mind that, will you?" Caleb ended by finally tearing his gaze away from Ally to land on Austin who gritted his teeth harder.

Despite having had the last say (and hit) during their last encounter in the school cafeteria almost four years ago, Austin still felt that unwelcome tingle of insecurity from the penetrating stare, just a small inkling if it.

All those years of torment and insults from the infamous Caleb Parker of Marino High rushed back to him. He had made Austin miserable. He had made him question his and Ally's relationship again and again.

'Why did she ask me out?'

'Am I good enough for her?'

'Is he right?'

'Would she leave me?'

He had always had these thoughts during his school years, and even though he had gotten rid of them, he felt them clawing their way back up, tightening around him.

Austin exhaled, and spoke through gritted teeth, not wanting those thoughts to consume him again. He and Ally had been through their fair share of ups and downs, and there would be plenty more in their relationship.

This is just one of them and he'll be damned if he allowed this dingbat to get to him again.

 _Hung up on high school drama? Yeah, no. That crap is over,_ Austin thought to himself.

"Actually, I _would_ mind, Parker. And I do believe that my girlfriend just told you to fuck off."

The three swung their heads around to look at him, Ally's eyes wide with awe at the harsh and sharp tone of his voice. His gaze was heated and the muscles in his jaw flexed.

Eyebrows raised, Ally lightly bit her lip. _Well, hot fucking damn…_

Caleb looked taken aback for only a moment before snorting, eyebrows raised.

"Not as friendly as I remember. Decided to finally grow a decent pair?"

Ally made a move to stand up. She was intent on slapping the arrogant smirk of the pricks face when Austin beat her to it and stood up instead, squeezing passed her to stand toe to toe with Caleb, towering over him.

Austin smirked. "A decent pair? Have yours glided back down from the time Ally kicked them up into your throat?"

Behind Austin, Dez choked on his drink and Trish sniggered into her hand while Ally's eyebrows just rose higher as she stared at her boyfriend.

Caleb felt his face heat up and if he lingered on that memory of Ally too long, he'd swear that he's able to feel the horrible pain in his groin. Before he could retort, Austin spoke again, his voice low.

"You'd better heed her words, Parker."

Caleb scoffed. "What's your problem, Moon? All I'm asking is to talk to her, that's all."

Ally stood up then, moving to Austin's side. "And I told you fuck _off_. What don't you understand?" She hissed.

Caleb gritted his teeth. "What don't I understand? For starters," He brought his hand up and gestured between Austin and Ally, " _this_. Is it really taking you _that_ long to reali-"

That was the last straw. Austin was done with this. He had no intention of rolling over or holding back his anger with this prick anymore. Ally was his and he was Ally's. It was time people understood that.

So, keeping his promise to Ally about being more assertive and showing some backbone when the time is needed, Austin reared his arm back and swung his fist.

Trish and Dez shot up from their seats when Caleb's head swung to the side with a grunt. He landed on the club floor with the clubbers barely sparing a glance in his direction. (They probably see much more and much worse every night.)

"Holy," Dez said.

"Crap," Trish added.

"Oh, my," Ally breathed in shock as she watched wide eyed as Austin's chest heaved up and down in heavy breaths. Her eyes widened even more when she caught sight of drips of blood making their way out of Caleb's now slightly crooked nose.

Caleb heaved himself off the ground and moved forward, his eyes flashing with anger and his own arm about to rear back. "You fucking pathetic-"

Again, not letting him complete his sentence, Austin met him halfway and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, pulling him close.

"This is _done_ , Parker. Now, _fuck off_. And don't come near me or my girlfriend again," He snarled through clenched teeth before shoving him backwards.

Caleb narrowed his eyes at all four of them, lingering on Austin when he brought a hand up to wipe at the blood now dribbling past his lip. He grunted and flipped them off with the same hand before turning on his heel and walking away from them.

Dez shook his head and cleared his throat. "Well, that was… fun."

* * *

They had all gone home after that. The car ride home for Austin and Ally was silent… bringing us back to the both of them in their apartment, with Austin seething in the living room and Ally watching him from the adjoining kitchen.

His anger it seems, hasn't worn off. Ally was beginning to get a little worried when he exhaled heavily and turned his head to look at her perched on the barstool.

He moved towards her and she got off the stool, meeting him halfway. She looped her arms around his neck.

"Baby?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Austin said and shook his head. "I just… I don't know, I've been holding back so much anger towards him, it just… took a while to wear off, I guess."

Ally nodded and brought a hand to his face, rubbing his cheek soothingly. "I understand."

"I'm, uhh, I'm sorry that I kept brushing you off like-like that, it wasn't anything to, uhh, to do with you. I didn't want you _not_ touching me or uhm, you know, speaking to me, I just needed to-and I was angry and you were trying to help, I'm sorry," He rambled and Ally couldn't help but laugh, resulting in the tips of his ears to turn pink.

Rambling and blushing was good. It meant he was back to being himself.

"Austin, baby, you don't need to apologize. I understand completely. I've been in those situations too, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're so much better at controlling your anger than me. You've never pushed me aside when I tried to calm you down."

Ally smiled and leaned up, kissing his nose. "That's because I've had a lot of practice in keeping my anger towards all those desperate girls that throw themselves at you at bay. Not to say I might not lash out like you did tonight, 'cause I might," She ended teasingly, sliding her hand up and down his strong chest.

Austin chuckled and shook his head. "I couldn't help it. He just pissed me off so much."

Biting down on her lip, Ally stopped her motions on his chest and slid her hand back to his neck with the other. "It was kind of a turn-on, if I'm being honest."

Austin raised his brows. "Huh?"

"Mmhmm," Ally purred. "There's just something about that. You're so sweet, so gentle, so dorky at times. Seeing you all dark and intimidating like that, throwing a hell of a right hook, it's so fucking s _exy_."

Austin gulped and licked his suddenly dry lips, getting some moisture back on them.

"Yeah?" He breathed.

"Yes," Ally whispered and tugged on his shirt collar, bringing his lips smashing down on hers.

Austin groaned and immediately opened up for her when she probed her tongue against his lesser lip. Gripping her hips with bruising force, he pulled her as close to him as possible, snaking his hands under her top to feel her bare skin against his fingers. Their lips began to move together frantically, heated breaths escaping every once in a while when they parted for no more than a nanosecond to angle their heads in a different way or to kiss their way down the others neck before going back.

"Can I take you to bed?" Austin gasped out when Ally moved her mouth off of his to nip and tug at his earlobe sensually.

Ally almost laughed. _Always so polite._

"I'm not gonna say no to you, Austin."

With that, he swooped down and swept his arm under her knees while the other supported her lower back.

Now off the ground and pressed tightly to Austin in his strong arms, Ally giggled and slung one arm over his shoulders. He winked at her and rushed to their bedroom.

A few minutes later saw both of them in their underwear, their bodies pressed tightly against each other in a passionate embrace, lips fused together while hands roamed. At one point, Austin had yelped before snorting in amusement at where Ally's hands had roamed.

(She had slid her hand down… down… down his back before squeezing his left ass cheek.)

He has no idea why it surprises him. She always does that. Sometimes in public…

(He's not complaining though. The dirty bastard likes it.)

Austin was just about to unclasp Ally's bra and repay her for that squeeze to his backside when she cupped his face in both her hands, steering his gaze to her.

"I mentioned seeing you like that is sexy."

"Uh huh," Austin urged her on.

"I also mentioned sweet, gentle, and dorky. Those are exceedingly sexy as well. I hope you know that," She said softly, a loving smile on her face. "I love you, I love those things about you. I love everything about you."

The tips of Austin's ears turned red again, and he smiled bashfully.

"I know. I love you too, Ally. You're everything to me."

"Just as you are to me," Ally breathed. "Now, come here."

With a soft smile on her face, she curled her hand around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

 **Wasn't really a 'jealous Austin' chapter but he did show some backbone. Hope ya'll liked it.**

 **I'll write a fic surrounding Austin and his jealousy for you guys when I get the chance. I promise.**

 **PEACE.**


End file.
